Having Baby You Ready?
by Rhena001
Summary: Ini cerita kehidupan Tony dan Ziva berumah tangga dan memiliki BABY...  Versi gue...
1. Chapter 1

**Nggggg... Now, gue mau bikin cerita apalagi, yah?**

**Yang penting,,, jangan kayak chap 2 fandom NCIS lah... Cis, tuh fanfic apalah... (WOY! Inget itu fanfic elo)... haresretlah,,,**

**JANGAN! JANGAN FIC LAGI! (Kayak fic elo udah banyak aja,,, Inget fic elo MASIH 1 dan Cuma 2 CHAP! Dan lebih parah lagi, SETIAP CHAP,, CERITANYA DIKIT WOY! Lo lupa, di chap 1 lo Cuma nulis sebanyak ± 400 KATA, terus di chap 2, lo Cuma nulis sebanyak 223 KATA! NYADAR DIRI DONG WOY!)**

**Jleb...**

**Sumpah,,,**

**Kalimat itu terasa menyakitkan. Langsung nusuk ke hati.**

**Crap, Hell, Damn, Blyat, Baka, Bastard, Goverdome, Kuso, Yaro *semua sumpah serapah dari berbagai negara dikeluarkan* (kok, Cuma segitu? Katanya, sumpah serapah itu dari berbagai negara) Itu Cuma contoh! Sumpah... asli lo tuh ngeselin banget ! (Emang gue gini adanya, mau DIAPAIN LAGI?)**

**Lebih baek, gue nulis fic di fandom NCIS ajalah... (KATANYA, ELO GAK MAU NULIS FIC? SUMPAH,,, ELO TUH ANEH BANGET!) Emang gue gini adanya, mau DIAPAIN LAGI? *tersenyum nista* (*speechless*)**

**HAVING BABY? YOU READY?**

Disclaimer : NCIS by FOX Company

Pairing : Tony D and Ziva D

Rated : T

Warning : Canon, IC Typo, OC, OOC dan oknum-oknum yang membenci fic ini (Termasuk Viizu dan Hyuna yang selalu menunggu dan mendesak gue untuk bikin yaoi fic).

Genre : Family and Romance

Summary : Gimana yah? Di sini diceritakan kalau misalnya Tony dan Ziva menikah dan akan memilki yang disebut... BABY..

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

_Author PoV..._

Prolog..

Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Kata Tony kepada Ziva. "(menutup mata) Aku mau."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Setelah mendapat restu terakhir dari Gibbs, (jika tidak, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menikah) yah, meskipun pertamanya Gibbs ngamuk-ngamuk, tapi ternyata hatinya luluh juga... Mereka menikah 2 bulan yang lalu (Mana undangannya?). Dan pagi ini Ziva terlihat lamaaaa banget di kamar mandi (berapa abad? Lebih lama dari gue gak?).

"What's the matter to you honey ?" tanya Tony.

Ziva hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Tony. Ada yang salah dengan Ziva," bisik McGee.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Pemula," balas Tony agak berbisik.

"Apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya?" tanya McGee. Tony hanya terdiam membisu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk membahas itu sekarang, karena sekarang kita mendapat kasus. Seorang Perwira AU ditemukan tewas di hanggar pesawat," kata Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, McGee. Ikut aku. Dan kau, Ziva, sebaiknya kau sekarang ke ruangan Abby. Tanyakan kepadanya apa yang bisa dibantu."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Ziva. Tumben kamu kesini," sambut Abby.

"Entahlah. Gibbs menyuruh aku untuk menemuimu," kata Ziva.

"What's the matter to you? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Abby.

"Nggg... Entah kenapa tadi pagi aku mual-mual dan muntah-muntah hebat. Padahal aku tidak demam dan aku rasa kemarin aku tidak salah makan. Jangan beri tahu Tony, aku tidak mau dia jadi cemas berlebihan hanya gara-gara aku seperti ini," kata Ziva.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang tadi kau muntah-muntah. Jangan-jangan kau...,"

"Apa?" tanya Ziva tidak sabar.

"Hamil," bisik Abby. "A-apa? Hamil?" kata Ziva tidak percaya.

"Yah. Jika tidak percaya, kau bisa memeriksanya melalui alat tes kehamilan," kata Abby.

"Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan alat itu?" tanya Ziva.

"Apa saja ada diruangan Abby," kata Abby tersenyum sambil memegang suatu benda.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Entah kenapa hari ini aku senang sekali," kata Tony.

"Jangankan hari ini. Setiap hari saja kau tersenyum senang seperti entahlah, mungkin orang gila," sahut McGee.

"Diam kau. Probie," sungut Tony.

"Apa yang kaudapatkan, DiNozzo?" tanya Gibbs.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Selamat. Kapan kau akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Tony?" Tanya Abby.

"Secepatnya. Dan kuminta jangan beri tahu hal ini kepada siapa-siapa. Biarkan mereka tahu dengan sendirinya," kata Ziva.

"Tidak termasuk Tony, bukan?" Tanya Abby.

"Tony. Biar aku saja yang urus," kata Ziva.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Malamnya, setelah kasus hari itu selesai... (Kasus apaan?)

"Akan ada surprise besar untuk Tony pada malam hari ini," bisik Abby kepada McGee. "Maksudmu?" tanya McGee dengan muka-yang-sungguh-sangat-polos-sampai-author-pengen-banget-ngejotosnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Abby tersenyum penuh arti (senyum laknat, gitu?). McGee hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Di sebuah restoran/cafe/apalah yang berbau tempat makan...

"Apa ini?" tanya Tony heran melihat kado yang dia pegang.

Ya, tidak salah lagi, kalau kado itu adalah kado pemberian Ziva.

"Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Buka sajalah," pinta Ziva. Tony membuka kado itu perlahan-lahan-lama-sekali-sampai-sampai-author-bosen-nunggunnya.

Setelah kado itu terbuka lebar...

Hanya ada 1 alat yang tertera di sana *kalian tahulah apa*. Hanya dengan alat itu, Tony tersenyum sangat-teramat-lebar.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku," kata Tony sambil memeluk Ziva.

Ziva hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah menduga reaksi Tony seperti apa. Sekarang ini Ziva dan Tony merasakan hidup mereka telah sempurna karena mendapat anugrah terindah dari Tuhan (Beuh, kalimatnya... gak nahan bacanya, bo).

TBC-an...

xxxxXXXXxxxx

**A/N** **:** **Yeah, entah dapet wahyu darimana, gue ngebet banget pengen bikin cerita ini. Gue hanya pengen nuangin imnajinasi gue kalo akhirnya Ziva dan Tony... Yah, _menikah_... Meskipun itu Impossible banget terjadi karena... kalian tahulah kalo Tony itu... _Womanizer_...**

**Akhir kalimat,,, ****Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, bacot-bacotan dengan orang-entah-dateng-darimana-tau-taunya-udah-nimbrung-di-fic-keramat-gue... (Maksud lo,,, gue, gitu? INGET! Gue itu temen elo saat elo kesepian!)

Damn! Bisa aja dia bungkem mulut gue... (kalo gak,, lo anggap aja gue orang yang reseh, nyebelin, dan suka gangguin fic elo yang keramat?)

Menyerah juga dia tanpa gue minta...

Okeh,,, kita langsung _to the point_ aja,, deh...

Masih dengan judul yang sama:

HAVING BABY? YOU READY?

Disclaimer : NCIS by FOX Company

Pairing : Tony D and Ziva D

Warning : Canon, IC Typo, OC, OOC dan oknum-oknum yang membenci fic ini (Termasuk Viizu dan Hyuna yang selalu menunggu dan mendesak gue untuk bikin yaoi fic).

Rated : **T **_eh manis_

Family :Family and Romance

Summary : ... ... ...

DON,T LIKE? NOW, READlah,, siapa tau jadi LIKE? Banyak kemungkinan terjadi..

_Author PoV..._

"Kapan kita bisa beritahu ke team berita bahagia ini?" tanya Tony.

"Yang penting jangan sekarang. Nanti saja kalau sudah trimester pertama," kata Ziva. (*menatap curiga* kayaknya gue pernah deh, denger tuh kata-kata darimana). "Mengapa?" tanya Tony.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ziva.

"But, bagaimana kau bisa menangani kasus?" tanya Tony. Ziva hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Besoknya...

"Bersiaplah. Kita mendapat kasus. Seorang kolonel AD ditemukan tewas di sebuah hotel berbintang empat. Ziva, Tony, McGee ikut aku ke TKP sekarang," kata Gibbs.

"Siap Boss," balas Tony.

"Baik, Boss," balas Ziva. Tony kaget melihatnya. Ziva hanya mengangkat bahu.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Menurutmu apa Gibbs tahu kalau kau hamil?" tanya Abby.

"Entahlah. Sekarang aku berharap dia tidak tahu," ucap Ziva.

"Apa yang kau dapat Abbs?" tanya Gibbs yang datang entah darimana. Sontak Abby dan Ziva kaget. "Gibbs. Apa kau dengar yang kami bicarakan?" tanya Abby curiga.

"Nope. Beritahu aku apa yang kau dapat, Abbs," tagih Gibbs.

"Aku telah mengidentifikasi jenis peluru yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dan tebak senjata apa yang digunakan." Gibbs hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Clu-nya. Pelaku menembak korban dari jarak 500 meter.

" "Sniper."

"Yap. Tepat." Lalu Gibbs mencium kening Abby dan memberikan Abby Caf-Pow. Setelah itu, Ziva permisi untuk kembali ke mejanya.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Iekh! Jangan bermesraan di depanku," kata McGee jijik (Jijik? Bersiin).

"Diam kau, Probie!" kata Tony setelah mencium kening Ziva.

"Tony. Bisakah kau membelikan aku apel, 3 buah saja," pinta Ziva. Tony berniat untuk ngeles, tetapi tidak jadi karena Ziva menatapnya dengan tatapan kalau-tidak-dituruti-aku-akan-membunuhmu-sekarang-juga. Akhirnya, sebelum Ziva menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih gelap lagi, Tony langsung ngibrit pergi keluar. McGee hanya bisa tertwa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ukah rekan kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, McGee?" tanya Ziva lembut, tapi terdapat aura dingin yang menusuk.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, McGee kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

3 bulan kemudian...

Malamnya, di sebuah cafe...

Semuanya datang, kecuali... Gibbs. Malam ini, Tony dan Ziva berniat untuk memberitahukan sebuah kabar bahagia kepada semuanya.

"Pertama-tama, terimakasih karena sudah datang ke cafe tersebut," ucap Ziva.

"Dan kedua... Aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian semua bahwa aku... HAMIL," ucap Ziva patah-patah karena sangat gugup. Dan semua orang yang diundang bertepuk tangan riuh, bahkan McGee pun bersuit riuh.

"Makan-makan," ucap Palmer.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"9 bulan yang berat," keluh Tony di kantor. Ziva mengambil cuti hamil.

"Itu sudah jadi nasib para suami saat sang istri sedang hamil," kata McGee santai.

"Kau belum merasakannya sekarang, Probie. Kalau kau sudah merasakannya kau pasti akan berkata sama."

"Jalani saja dengan santai. _Pertahankan ketenangan di bawah tekanan_. Toh, ini demi calon bayimu juga."

"_Percy Jackson and The Olympians : The Lightning Thief, kan_? Film yang bagus."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

TBC-an...

**A/N :** Tadinya gue pengen nyelesaiin nie cerita di chapter 2,,,, tapi gue rasa ini terlalu pendek... So, gue bakal bikin final-nya di chapter 3... (3 chapter terlalu pendek, actually)

See you...

Review?


End file.
